dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman VS Captain America
bats vs cap.png Batman vs cap.png|BakaLord NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre-Fight -Gotham City- It was three months after the notorious criminal, Bane, had led a deadly mercenary attack on the X-Mansion. Though many mutants were mostly unharmed, Bane detonated a deadly bio-weapon, unleashing a fatal chemical reaction in many mutant’s skin genes. The incident was largely a mystery; no one could figure out what compelled Bane to do so, where he received the formula, and how no one had even known about said mutant gene. Over the course of weeks, no, months, one man had been studying relentlessly the cause of this horrific terrorism. This man was, of course, Steve Rogers. With the aid of Stark’s resources, along with his own vigilant efforts, the good captain traced Bane’s whereabouts to the grimy, crime-ridden city of Gotham. Against his superior’s orders, Steve gathered his equipment and travelled to the distant cesspool of villainy. In the dusk of the moonlight, Captain America exited his Quinjet upon the rooftop of a skyscraper. His research hadn’t yielded specific answers on Bane, but there was one name that always came up in his research; Batman. After that, he concluded, it wouldn’t be hard to bait out the vigilante and force out some answers. And admittedly, he still harbored a sense of bitterness from their last duel. This time, he would prevail over the Knight. Captain America boarded a Quinjet, soaring over the oceans in mere minutes to arrive at Gotham City. He leapt out, landing on a dusky building. Sure enough, it was only minutes after the strange aircraft landed when Gotham’s Knight stealthily arrived on the scene. “WHOOOOOOOOOOSH!” The metallic whirr of a Batarang clanked beside the Captain’s foot, hooking itself into the brick and mortar of the building. Neither man made a sound. Steve turned, his glare penetrating Bruce’s armor. “Now then. Once and for all!” Rogers declared. His arm raised, revealing his shield in a battle-stance. No more words would be needed; Batman raised his fists, ready for round two with the First Avenger. HERE WE GO! The Sentinel of Liberty dashed forward, his shield positioned before his shoulder charge. The Dark Knight sidestepped, positioning his left arm for a gut jab. It thrust forward, smashing into Captain America’s ribs. The blow alone would not halt the super soldier, requiring a right-hook straight into Steve’s jaw. His footing thrown off, the Avenger leapt back to regain his senses. Reversely, the Dark Knight boosted forward, gripping a sticky bomb in his palm. The Captain raised his knee, smashing into Batman’s chin before the Caped Crusader could pass his explosive onto Steve’s shield. The recoil of Cap’s blow hurled Batman nearly three meters away. His first thought was to throw the glue bomb attached to him. “No, idiot.” Bruce cursed himself. “You can’t throw a sticky bomb.” Pondering his options, Batman’s subconscious prayers were answered as Steve’s mighty shield sliced the night air, zipping toward the Dark Knight. As the shield cut by, Batman leapt up, twisting his legs above the disc and swiping his hand on the shield, gripping its’ edge. He landed, his feet sticking with acrobatic proficiency. With no time to admire the construction of the shield, Batman returned the weapon to its’ sender, passing along the bomb as well. By now, Steve could clearly hear the internal “tick, tick” of the bomb, and knew the Batman had rigged his weapon. Rather than catch his shield, Captain America hopped, cracking his leg through the blackness, smacking into the edge of the disc and launching it back at the Caped Crusader. “Tick, tick, tick…” The monotonous clicking signaled a lessening window for Wayne to escape the shield. His teeth grit in the night sky. As he pulled out his Grapple Gun, Captain America began to dash directly toward Batman. “WhoooooooooooooooshINK!” The hook latched onto the shield, giving Wayne safe control of the explosive: a victory that wouldn’t come without loss, of course. Steve rammed into Batman, his shoulder crushing the Knights’ chest armor like dough. With his arm occupied, Bruce struggled as Cap unleashed a volley of close-range punches, smashing into Batman’s chin, gut, and assorted key weak points. The Captain finished his assault with a twisting roundhouse kick, launching Batman helplessly toward the ridge of the roof. Before the Bat landed, however, the constant “Tick” ceased to sound. Immediately, both men braced for impact. “BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!” Captain America felt his body ragdoll away, his armguards burnt and his outfit blackened. He could not brace for landing, but willed himself to roll once his spine cracked onto solid brick. Reversely, the Batman narrowly evaded the blast, ducking behind the ridge of the roof and lowering his body next to a window. Steve stood, his muscles beginning to ache, but far from strained. To his right, his shield lie blackened and smoky, but unharmed. He lifted the disc up, latching it onto his arm. Steve knew the Knight wouldn’t come at him head-on once more – he was smarter than that – so the Captain instead raised his shield, then smashed its’ vibranium hide into the brick and mortar, obliterating the roof. As Rogers leapt into the abandoned, echoing facility, a figure encompassed by shadows bolted. The black-masked man still hidden by darkness, Captain America hurled his shield toward the roof, smashing through the mortar once more. Effectively, countless bricks toppled, forcing the moon’s light into the empty room. Captain America reached for his shield, when – “WHAAACK!” A baton hurdled through the air, smacking Steve’s hand away from his defense. “Can’t let you do that, Cap.” A voice taunted. The moon’s light illuminated the shaded figure, revealing the identity of Nightwing. “So, Batman’s called in help, huh?” Steve thought out loud, lowering his defenses. “I don’t wanna hurt you, kid. Stand down.” His tone hung in the air with a weight of a giant; yet Nightwing’s loyalty remained unshaken. At that moment, the Bat revealed himself once more, swiping a Batarang through the Captain’s flesh, tearing open his skin and outfit below his arms. Nightwing immediately followed Bruce’s lead, delivering a right hook and a left-roundhouse in succession to the inflicted Captain. Batman rose, crashing his leg into Steve’s shoulder blades. With each pound, his bones shook and shook, struggling to withstand the constant assault. From his front, Nightwing and Batman passed their batons, smacking and cracking at Captain America’s body. “BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMF!” A bullet cried, whizzing into the building. Its’ trajectory perfectly estimated, the projectile slammed into Nightwing’s batons, knocking them out of the moon’s light and into the expansive dusk. Batman and Nightwing immediately turned, alarmed by the arrival of a fourth party. As though by instinct, the two rolled into the night’s shade, leaving Captain America alone in the sky’s central illumination. “Nice of you to show up.” Cap remarked, his voice almost forcing a grunt. “I told you Steve. I’m with you ‘till the end of the line.” In the light, the face of Bucky Barnes became clear. “I’m surprised you can’t handle a couple clowns in bat costumes, Steve. You’ve lost your edge.” Barnes teased, extending his hand out to Rogers. The duo stood, back-to-back, firmly planted in the center of the room. Their minds in perfect synch, Captain America hurled his shield, which Barnes immediately launched with a grenade. The impact obliterated the roof, sending down debris upon every possible ‘safe spot’. Sure enough, Batman and Nightwing revealed themselves, leaping before a single brick touched the floor. Nightwing’s foot planted itself into Steve, who expertly diverted the force of the blow and shifted the young acrobat’s momentum directly into a nearby crate. His shield returning to him, Cap raised it, then smashed it into Nightwing, blowing him through five more constructs. Meanwhile, Batman pelted the Winter Soldier with Batarangs, though none could get through Barnes’ precise wall of bullets. Finally, the Dark Knight made his entrance, launching a smoke grenade to cover his assault. Barnes gripped his sniper rifle, shifting his weight around constantly, raising and lowering his gun. From behind, Wayne appeared, diving his weight in the form of a drop kick directly into Bucky’s back. The force launched Barnes onto his chest, losing grip on his rifle. Batman pursued the Winter Solider, a Batarang in hand. As he ducked down to bury the blade in Barnes, the Soldier turned, expertly twisting his hand to his hip, grabbing a knife and barely blocking the Batarang from reaching his neck. From the other side of the room, a body hurdled through the air, pushed by Captain America’s shield. Nightwing helplessly flailed into Batman, dragging him off of the Winter Soldier. Captain America ran forward, catching up to the scene. “Any plans, Cap?” Barnes questioned. He had just loaded a S.H.I.E.L.D. grade handgun. “I’m taking the fight to Batman. You take care of the little birdie.” Steve grunted. Bucky simply nodded, proceeding to move close to the duo. “Dick, I need you to take care of Barnes.” Batman’s raspy voice croaked. Dick understood, and rose from a mangled mess of brick and broken machinery. The two faced Cap and Barnes, separated by space but already tearing into each other’s eyes. As though by signal, Barnes and Nightwing dashed, engaging in combat. Cap and Bruce followed suit, exchanging whiffed blows and parrying swipes. Batman felt the weight of Steve’s fist land in his palm, and twisted it ruthlessly. No cry uttered from the captain, who instead hurled his shield behind him, ricocheting off a pillar and slamming into Batman’s head. The impact echoed throughout the facility, ringing deep in the ears of Nightwing. As he parried the Winter Soldier’s knife swings, he stealthily hurled his remaining baton skyward. “You missed.” Bucky smirked. “Did I?” Dick responded. Their arms locked in a physical struggle, Nightwing pushed with all his might – putting Barnes in position for the iron-tipped baton to crash onto his temple. Stunned by the blow, Dick felt his strength overpower the soldier. He grabbed Bucky’s arm and hurled him toward a window, shattering the glass. Nightwing turned to aid Bruce with a bullet lodged into his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. “BOOM!” Another bullet. Dick could feel his leg stumble… must be the thigh, he thought. He turned, watching as the Winter Soldier latched onto the edge of the window ceil with his metallic arm, taking aim with his flesh hand. Batman regained his senses, watching in horror as Dick stood helplessly in the line of fire. On the spur of the moment, he dashed forward, tackling Nightwing out of the way… and out the window as well, crashing into Barnes and sending the two hurdling through the air. Captain America stood, the shadows hiding his gentle features. His face now resembled the nightmare so many viewed the Batman as; a dark, mangled, ruthless mess. “I’m fairly certain my partner will make it.” Steve spoke. “How about yours?” Batman uttered no words, instead opting to spread a line of smoke grenades before the Captain. As he stood in the dusty room, he could hear the Knight moving from place to place, attempting to throw him off. Steve Rogers hurled himself into the smoke, crashing into… a wall. The structure giving way to his indominable shield. Like a black bolt, the Batman appeared, slamming his weight into Cap’s back, knocking him out of the window and launching the duo into the air. His back turned to the Caped Crusader, Steve extended his arm out, digging his shield into the brick of the nearby building. With each passing second, the shield scrapped by tons and tons of brick, failing to halt under the combined weight of two men. Batman’s fists rose and fell, pummeling Steve from behind with spike-coated knuckles. With each blow, Cap’s flesh spurted, gushing pillars of blood throughout the air. With the ground now in clear sight, Batman prepared his grapple gun, and took aim at a nearby lamp post. The line zipped forward, hooking around the post. His feet left the Captain’s back… and remained still, as Steve latched his sweated palms onto the Batman’s legs. Exerting his super-human strength, Captain America thrust Batman below him. With the Knight below his chest, Steve raised his shield… “SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!” Under the crushing weight of Captain America’s weight and shield, Batman splattered into a crooked, scarlet mess of split bone and organs. Steve lie in the bloodied pool for a moment, recovering his senses from the ten-story drop. His head was ringing; when his senses returned, the horror of his actions slammed his morality like a runaway train. From behind a nearby corner, a maroon-faced man grinned. DBX!Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Battle Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Was a Death Battle Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Tewn Lonk Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:Avengers vs Justice League themed DBX Fights Category:Disney Vs Warner Bros Category:'Comic Books' themed DBXs